justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Just Dance 2014
|succeeded by = }} is a dance game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fifth installment in the series and the first to be released on the PS4 and Xbox One. It is also the first installment to include a year instead of a number in its title. The game was released on October 1 in PAL regions, October 8, 2013 in NTSC regions on 7th-Gen consoles and the Wii U, November 15, 2013 for NTSC regions, November 22, 2013 on Xbox One for PAL regions, and November 29, 2013 on PS4 for PAL regions. Gameplay Like the other games, you must mimic the dancer's moves. The dance moves are rated either X, OK, GOOD or PERFECT. The Wii remote, PS3 motion controller, PS4 motion controller/camera, and the Kinect sensor are the judges on how well you are in sync with the dancer. The game has returning features like Mashups, Alternate Routines, Puppet Master Mode (now Party Master Mode), Dance Battles, and Dancer Cards. After you dance, you will get Mojocoins that help you boost up your dance rank. The Mojocoins also help you unlock Dance Mashups, new Dancer Card avatars, Alternate Routines, Battles and more. Just Sweat includes various routines that have dances to specific songs. The sweat routines, unlike , have a choreography that goes along to a song in the game. Just Sweat mode allows the dancer to select what songs he or she would like to dance to. When dancing the game tracks calories burned. The Xbox One can support 6 players at once, and the PlayStation 4 gives the player the option of being tracked by the PlayStation 4 camera or move remote. Difficulty levels of songs by number (1, 2, 3, or 4) have been replaced with Easy, Medium, Hard, or Hardest. Modes *'On-Stage Mode:' A brand new mode available across all platforms. This mode puts the spotlight on one particular dancer's performance with two back-up dancers supporting. The "star" of the routine dances, performs and sings along with the track to accrue points. The star can take the role seriously and show off how talented they are, or goof off and be silly with friends or family dancing in the background. *'World Dance Floor:' A brand new feature available on all platforms. The World Dance Floor is Just Dance's first-ever online multiplayer mode. The feature allows people from different parts of the world – or even just your neighbor down the street – to dance together to the same song at the same time. Players join a crew and dance to different themes ("Boys vs. Girls" "Crew A vs. Crew B") that pit various crews against each other. In between songs players can check out global leader boards, fun Just Dance stats, and community updates. *'Just Sweat:' It’s back and more robust than ever. The Just Sweat calorie tracking feature is usable in any game mode. Available on all motion control platforms, now players can opt-in to track calories regardless of what mode they're playing. For those Just Dancers who want to personalize their work out, players can create customized playlists. The playlists can include any Just Sweat routines in whichever order the player prefers. This feature returned in and future installments. *' TV:' lets players browse through and share their favorite Autodance videos. With the upgraded TV, a Themed channel has been added, and players with the coolest uploads will rise to the top in the all-new Spotlight channel. There is also the ability to share any video you see across Just Dance TV on Twitter or Facebook, the option to follow specific players, and the choice to receive notifications when new content is posted. *'Autodance:' It has been updated; lets the players create funny video vignettes of their routine. Players can customize their videos and make each one unique: from custom borders to color filters, or even changing the proportions of people's hands or heads, the changes are quirky and fun. For the Xbox 360 version, you need a Hard Drive to use this feature. *'Karaoke:' It is new feature available on all platforms that have a microphone. Tracks a player's voice and gives Mojocoins based on how accurate the player sings. Microphones for the Wii version need to be bought separately to use this feature. Covers Track List *"*" (asterisk) - Indicates a cover. *Parentheses ( ) show the cover artist. *'(P)' - PAL regional exclusive. *'(N)' - NTSC regional exclusive. *'©' - This song can only be unlocked in with a code (Expired) There are 44 default songs, 2 NTSC-exclusive songs, 2 PAL-exclusive songs, and 2 code-unlocked songs. Removed Songs These are the songs that were originally planned to be in the game but were later removed for unknown reasons. *'(RS)' - This track was replaced by another song yet the routine remains the same. *'(XDLC)' - This track was going to appear as downloadable content on , but it was scrapped. *'(2016) ' - This track later appeared on . Alternate Routines There are 28 alternate routines. *'(NW)' - This alternate routine is not available on the Wii. *'(XO)' - This alternate routine is available only on the Xbox One. *'(DLC)' - This alternate routine can be downloaded from the store with real currency. *'(U)' - This alternate routine can be unlocked in Uplay. Party Master Mode Party Master Mode is present in this installment. Hacked/Removed Party Masters These songs had Party Masters that were removed but can still be found in the archives of the game. *(Hacked) - Indicates this song can be received when hacked into the Wii version. Dance Mash-Up This is where dancers from past games and the same game and their moves are put in one routine, each for a short amount of time. Difficulties are said to be removed but when looking at the high scores, you can see them. *'(U)' = This Mashup can be unlocked through Uplay (or 5 Mojo coins on Wii). *'(W)' = This Mashup is only playable on the Wii version (or via Uplay) *'(M)' = This Mashup needs to be unlocked in a specific month. *'(S)' = This Mashup is a Sweat Mashup. Battle Mode This is where two songs are to battle together. There are three rounds, and players must beat two of them to win. Only 4''' battles appear in the game. More information on Battle Mode can be found here. Difficulties of all Battles are Medium. Downloadable Content *(Z)' - Was removed from the shop. *'(P)' - Available as DLC for the PAL region. *'(N)' - Available as DLC for the NTSC region. *'®' - This DLC is unavailable in the United States and Canada. *'(F)' - Free DLC. *'(XF)' - Formerly a Free DLC, now paid. Unless otherwise stated, all the new DLCs cost 300 Wii Points/$2.99, and all the Alternate routines and recycled DLCs cost 200 Wii Points/$1.99. '''NOTE: DUE TO THE DISCONTINUATION OF THE WII SHOP CHANNEL, ALL DLCS BECAME UNAVAILABLE FOR THE WII ON JANUARY 31, 2019. THE ABILITY TO GET WII POINTS WAS REMOVED ON MARCH 30, 2018.' Behind The Scenes Bts.jpg|''thatPOWER'' (Extreme) Alfonsobts.jpg|''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)'' ApplauseBTS.png|''Applause'' Blameit bts.png|''Blame It On The Boogie'' 10501803 1639376296296873 4624946539052888852 n.jpg|''C'mon'' (P2) Candy bts.jpg|''Candy'' Ghostbustersp4.jpg|''Ghostbusters'' (P4) Summertime-bts.png|''In the Summertime'' Bets.png|''Pound The Alarm'' WhereHaveYOuBTS.png|''Where Have You Been'' Trivia *The previous games in the main series had routines containing solo females by female artists to be first on the list. In this, the first song to appear on the list is Kiss You, which is by One Direction (all-male band), and it has a dance crew of four males (or the six-player mode on the Xbox One in which have 3 females and 3 males). This is the first game to have male dancers and artists and non-solo routines be the first on the list in the main series. **This was later followed by , where Cake By The Ocean (a solo male) is the first routine on 7th-generation consoles and All About Us (a male and 2 females) is the first routine on 8th gen consoles, in which 24K Magic (a male duet) is the first song on all consoles and in which A Little Party Never Killed Anybody (All We Got) (a solo male) is the first routine on 8th-gen consoles and Shaky Shaky (a solo male) is the first routine on the Wii. *On the PAL cover, a male dancer in a red suit with spikes is shown. However, that dancer does not appear in the game. *On the Wii, downloadable tracks cannot be directly put on the SD card when buying it, and if they are on the SD card by transferring them in the Archives list in the Extras panel, they cannot be played from there. **This also occurs on . *Gold Moves are featured in Mashups again, after being omitted in the previous game. However, a few of the Gold Moves are not scored and will always award the player with an X. * is the first game in the main series since the original to not have Non-Stop Shuffle as a feature. *Every DLC comes with an avatar looking like the dancer. This is the only game to include this. *This is the first game to have the font named Exergamer Viet, which looks a lot like Tungsten Bold. *The game holds the record for the highest count of Spanish songs, with 4 (María, Limbo, Follow The Leader and Can’t Get Enough). However, only two of them (María and Limbo) are entirely in Spanish. *As with the last 3 games, Just Dance 2014 won a KCA award for 'Best Video Game'. It followed by the next 3 games in the series. **However, this is the first time that it wasn't announced but revealed after the show. * is the first game in the main series that has two songs by the same artist in lead roles (Lady Gaga and Nicki Minaj) on the main list on every version of the game without either being for any kind of special edition. It is followed by (Katy Perry and Ariana Grande). *On the Xbox One, the four-player Dance Crew routines cannot support six players. **This is because 4 cannot go into 6 evenly, unlike Solos, Duets, Trios and Six-Players which can. **4 players can jump in normally but when a fifth player is detected, it switches to 6 players. This excludes Six-Player routines. *This is the first game in the series where the regional exclusives have male dancers. *The first set of downloadable tracks (Roar, Can’t Hold Us, Wake Me Up, and We Can’t Stop]) came with an avatar that looked like the dancers in the songs and another avatar that resembles some of the characters from Rayman Legends, another Ubisoft game. Roar has Barbara, Can’t Hold Us has Rayman, Wake Me Up has Teensie, and We Can’t Stop has Globox. *For the karaoke function to work on the Wii, a handheld USB microphone has to be connected to the Wii. *This is the first game in which the menu is the same on all consoles. *Whenever the dancers load, a silhouette of Beauty and a Beat is shown before the dancer loads. This is also the case with as well as seventh-generation editions of future games in the main series. **Also, if the silhouette appears in song select behind it you can read JD5. This could suggest that the game was initially called Just Dance 5 for quite a bit of development. This may also apply to its DLC files, when on the Storage Settings on Xbox 360, entitled JD5-DLC. *Any copies of bought within October 2013 through September 2014 have errors in pictograms and lyrics. *On the PS3, when 4 players play, then sometimes a player will drop out randomly and then they have to add themselves back in the game. It is unknown why this happens and it is some type of glitch. However, any copies bought after September 21, 2014, has fixed these errors. *This is the first game to have a 6-Player crew (Kiss You) as an alternate mode. However, the Six Player Crew is considered the Classic Mode on the Xbox One, while the Classic Modes for the other platforms are considered the Alternate modes. *This is the first game that doesn't include a Britney Spears cover song, and this continues into . brought her back with Circus, although it is not a cover. *''C’mon, ''Timber, and the Charleston Version of Starships are the only mixed-gender Duets with a female as P1 and a male as P2; all other mixed-gender duets have a male as P1 and a female as P2. **This is excluding the recycled downloadable tracks. *The Gold Move effect for this game is used for the demo version of Just Dance 2015 at the E3 convention. *This game, along with the name and some screenshots, was leaked on the Xbox website a few days before it was announced at E3. *On the Wii, if the console has any save data of downloadable tracks, the downloadable tracks will constantly change orders whenever the software is started. *Every song available on this game is also either available on / or has an archive in the files. *If save data from the previous games have been found by , one can unlock the following avatars: **''Hot n Cold'' **''Professor Pumplestickle'' (P2) **''What You Waiting For?'' **''Wild Wild West'' (P3) *This game features songs of the 8 following languages: English, Spanish, German, French, Italian, Portuguese, Korean, Serbian. *Players who owned a modded Wii were previously able to get We Can't Stop on the game from the shop. However, on November 26th, 2013, We Can't Stop was removed from the modded shop and replaced by Dummy. *Many songs on this game were accidentally revealed on some websites for the World Dance Floor and AutoDance back in 2013. *The game was originally supposed to have a demo, as there are an unused locked Extras square with the words "Not available in demo version" in the files of the game. **The said file also appears in the files. *The game was leaked two days on the Xbox website before it was supposed to be revealed. This also occurred for . *Just Dance DJ would have been added since it was shown in the trailer, but it was later canceled. *The menu is affected by a glitch: sometimes, two-song covers activate and animate at once.https://youtu.be/-Tv2tblN4hY?t=192 *On the title screen in the Xbox 360 and the Xbox One version, the coach from Starships shows the pose that the player has to do (by raising his or her hand) to activate the menu control. *The Wii version now runs at 30fps, while all other consoles run at 60fps. This change would apply to all future games. *On the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 versions of the game, the pictograms move slightly upwards when they fade. On other consoles, they just zoom in, as in . **Starting with , this animation is used on all consoles. *On Just Dance Unlimited, every on-stage routine from the game is labeled as a "SING-ALONG" in all caps. *The game was originally going to be named Just Dance 5. *On the Italian cover of the game, Fedez is listed on the listing of artists in will.i.am's stead unlike on the other PAL covers.https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YWbdgrQ54mIPyWFc0U1Uhoo2BDhW6sHm/view *As of January 31, 2019, downloadable tracks are no longer obtainable on the Wii version of this game due to the discontinuation of the Wii Shop Channel and Nintendo WFC Pay & Play services. The ability to add Wii Points had been removed on March 30, 2018. *''Just Dance 2014'' is the fourth game in the series to be nominated for Favorite Video Game at the Kids Choice Awards. Achievements For a full list of ''Just Dance 2014 s achievements, see Just Dance 2014/Achievements.'' Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance 2014 s beta elements, see Just Dance 2014/Beta Elements.'' Gallery AJ5E41 (1).jpg|Just Dance 2014 - Wii U NTSC Cover + Wii Remote Included Edition AJ5E41.jpg|Just Dance 2014 - Wii U NTSC Cover SJOE41 (1).png SJOP41 (1).png AJ5E41.png|Just Dance 2014 - Wii U NTSC Disc SJOE41 (2)3.png|Just Dance 2014 - Wii NTSC Disc SJOP41.png|Just Dance 2014 - Wii PAL Disc ui_home_bkg_uplay.png|Title screen that can be unlocked with Uplay (Wii U and PS4 exclusive) JD2014 LobbyToy.png|Just Dance 2014 Lobby Toy https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/559046679509073961/573135079572897792/unknown.png https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1bK0K8NO10xf2qmTEff-MjXS6D51iSt4e ui_menu_sweat_playlist_bkg.png|Sweat Playlist Background ui_home_bkg.png|Home Background ui_bootsequence_splash_bkg.png|Boot Sequence pre order jd2014.png|Pre-order banner from the site Videos Just Dance 2014 E3 2013 Trailer UK Just Dance 2014 - Gamescom Trailer Song List Menu! - Just Dance 2014 -NORTH AMERICA- Just Dance 2014 - Song List PAL Just Dance 2014 - 20 Minutes Sweat Playlist File:Just Dance 2014 Credits Others Just Dance 2014 Hits New York Fashion Week Boy Meets Girl - Meet Stacy Igel! Just Dance 2014 Fashion Show References Site Navigation es:Just Dance 2014 de:Just Dance 2014 fr:Just Dance 2014 en:Just Dance 2014 ru:Just Dance 2014 Kategori:Oyunlar Kategori:Video games Kategori:Just Dance 2014 Kategori:Ubisoft Kategori:World Dance Floor